


"Why do I have to sing again?"

by MONOINK



Category: Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game), jschlatt - Fandom, tommyinnit - Fandom, tubbo - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Dancing and Singing, Fluff, Hidden Talents, Other, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Talent Shows, Wholesome, gleeclub
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:55:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29688444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MONOINK/pseuds/MONOINK
Summary: Mr.Schlatt has been notorious for being the most laziest and drunkest teacher at SMP high school. That was until he was forced to run a glee club with Mr. Soot. Now, watch him suffer in torment while taking care of 9 gremlins and one purple-haired demoness for the rest of his school career.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Jschlatt & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Jschlatt/Minx | JustAMinx/Niki | Nihachu/Wilbur Soot, Jschlatt/Wilbur Soot, Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit, Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 76





	"Why do I have to sing again?"

“Mr.Schlatt, you need to run the school’s new glee club with Mr. Soot, or else you will be fired.” The principal said  
“That’s bullshit! I’m way past my tenure!” Mr.Schlatt shouted  
“Watch your language! Look, I’m sorry, but there are too many reports against you and the PTA tied my hands behind my back. In order to restore your reputation, you have to give back to the student community and participate in the club.” The principal clarified

Not again, I thought I escaped singing all together. Schlatt thought as he sighed.  
“Look, it will be fun! But remember, you have to actually teach and participate, Mr. Soot will be reporting to me every single day, to make sure that you don’t forget your responsibility to your students.” The principal warned.  
“Now go, the meeting starts at Three pm.” The principal dismissed Schaltt

Great, and now I have to stay later after school, I’m the teacher! Why the hell am I getting punished for this?!

Mr. Schlatt strode into the choir room to see 10 students of varying sizes, sitting on the staircases. Mr. Schlatt slowly identified each student

Ok so we have-Dream, Sapnap and George, of course the unholy trinity is there. Tommy, Tubbo, Drista, Ranboo, Technoblade- Wait Technoblade? Didn’t peg him as the singing type. Lani, Hannah and Minx. Aw goddamit, Minx.

Minx and Schlatt has an age- old rivalry. Mr. Schlatt has known Minx since she was 13, he was her middle school teacher before he traded up to her high school. Since then, Minx has been a pain for Mr. Schlatt to teach. Mr. Schlatt can’t even count the times she embarrassed him by knowing more of his lesson plan than he did. Not to mention that most of the reports about him was from her. They were true, of course. But it goes to show, that Minx was a huge snitch.

“Ohhh look who the cat dragged in! Sorry Mr. Schlatt, this is the choir room, not the bar, or are you too drunk to notice that.” Minx sneered.  
“Minx, settle down, Mr. Schlatt has decided to run the glee club with me.” Mr.Soot chimed in.  
“Wait- Him? What does he know about singing?” Tommy asked.  
“Well… I just need help managing the class, sometimes I get too busy to keep an eye on you guys so Mr.Schlatt is here to help. Right Schaltt?” Mr.Soot asked him  
“Yeah.” Schlat gave a fake smile.  
Minx smirked. Oh this was gonna be so much fun for her. 

\----

“Dream, I can tell that you’re not trying enough! I thought you would like this selection. Mr. Schlatt, show them how its done.” Mr. Soot told him

“W-wait. Me?” Schlatt asked.  
“Don’t even bother Mr. Soot, Schlatt can’t sing worth a damn.” Minx jeered  
“Now Minx, don’t be like that-”  
“Ok, fine, I’ll sing. What are we trying to sing.” Schlatt took up the offer  
I’ll show her.

Schlatt got up on the stage . Tommy, tubbo and ranboo shuffle behind him, they were getting ready to sing the acapella part of the song. Schlatt tightly gripped the microphone.  
Why was he scared? He used to do this all the time, he even loved it at some point.

“Are you ready Schlatt?” Mr. Soot asked

“Ready.”

Tommy, Tubbo and Ranboo started singing. And Schlatt took a breath

"She sits alone, waiting for suggestions"

"He’s so nervous avoiding all her questions."

Schlatt was slowly getting comfortable singing again. He didn’t notice that he started dancing to the tune. He was bobbing up and down, running around the stage and got so into it.

"Just come on and tell me so"

"Just reach out and tell me so."

Schlatt steadied his voice and stopped singing. He look around and saw the student’s stunned face and Mr. Soot having the biggest smile on his face.  
“And that, my friends, is how you sing with passion. I expected nothing less from the Alumni of the Robins.” Mr.Soot grinned

“Y-you-” Schlatt’s eyes widened. He realized something.  
That he was going to get fired anyways  
Mr. Soot asked the principle for him to run the glee club.

“YOU MOTHERFUCKER, YOU KNEW I WAS GOOD AT SINGING!” Schlatt bellowed as Mr. Soot snickered.

And thus, stared the most ridiculous and fun years of his teaching career.


End file.
